


kitchen confidential

by fated_addiction



Category: K-pop, PRISTIN (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fated_addiction/pseuds/fated_addiction
Summary: eunwoo finds her in the bathroom first. "that's... a lot of blood," she comments.or, that time kang yebin got into a fight with a vegetable. for love.





	kitchen confidential

-

 

 

 

 

 

 

eunwoo finds her in the bathroom first.

"that's... a lot of blood," she comments. her voice is full of mild panic. 

yebin shrugs. "i'm all right," she says, over the sink. a dish towel is wrapped around her fingers. blood is pressed into the fabric. it's already expanded; she's not really sure if she's finished bleeding. that might be bad.

"i should get nayoung unnie."

" _no_." yebin hisses. jerks forward and her knee hits the bottom of the sink. "ugh," she breathes. then says again, "no. let her sleep. i'll stop bleeding eventually."

and honestly, she doesn't remember how she did it. there were carrots. siyeon had a new knife that her mother sent them. for the cooking! _definitely_ for the cooking. at least that's what siyeon told them. but out of all of them, yebin swears that siyeon is most likely the one that has more of a chance to be a serial killer.

eunwoo comes closer. she peers over yebin's shoulder. wrinkles her nose at the dish towel and the blood.

"sungyeon is going to be really sad about her dish towels."

"not my fault she's attached to inanimate objects."

eunwoo snorts. "i should probably wake minkyung unnie up too." she shakes her head. totally judging yebin. "because she'll probably murder me with the knife that you stabbed yourself with. and then it'll be traced back to siyeon -"

eunwoo stops dramatically. mostly because yebin hisses in pain again. she squeezes her eyes shut. she feels eunwoo drop a hand onto her shoulder with a squeeze. she says something else too but, like, her finger really, really hurts.

she tries to focus on other things though. listens to eunwoo trying to attempt to be quiet. instead, it's heavy footsteps that drag down the hallway. she counts in her head: past nayoung's room, ten steps and _thank god_. there are ten more and there's minkyung's room, soft whispering and footsteps wandering back.

her heart races. for the first time since she took up in the bathroom. i'm okay, she says to herself. probably not, but minkyung needs to sleep too. 

"i'm okay," she says again, out loud. through her teeth too.

minkyung's voice is warm and sleepy. "definitely not though."

there is a hand pressing against the small of her back. then minkyung drops her chin against her shoulder.

"i didn't cut my finger off," she protests still.

"doesn't look like it," minkyung says. behind her, eunwoo snorts. minkyung is still gentle. her hand moves from her back to her waist. the pressure of her chin drops away from her shoulder and she moves to stand by yebin's side.

"it's not that _bad_."

"i think you need to check your eyes."

eunwoo laughs. yebin glares. it feels like she's interrupting a moment. but minkyung ignores them both. she wraps the dishtowel around her finger a little tighter. then presses her fingers into the cut, creating more pressure.

"we should probably get nayoung unnie," minkyung murmurs. she turns her head back. meets eunwoo's gaze. who disappears immediately again. winks at yebin. because she's a shit.

"i think i'm fine," she protests weakly. or tries to. she groans a little too.

"you're bleeding a lot."

"i hate hospitals."

"what were you doing?" 

minkyung meets her gaze in the mirror. she looks a little concerned. actually, yebin thinks, she looks a lot concern. the guilt starts to eat away at her when minkyung sighs out loud. she looks tired. they're all tired, yebin thinks. but minkyung tired, the very idea of it, eats away at her too.

"cutting carrots," yebin mutters. finally. her face flames. it's awkward, mostly. you know, feelings.

"for what?"

"because you wanted carrots today," she mutters again. her throat cracks. "it was going to be a nice surprise."

okay, so, she is usually pretty good at keeping it together. and by keeping it together, she means she's usually good about shoving all feelings she has about anything ever deep into her stomach. because stomach's are gross. it's the easier distraction. but minkyung is looking at her, full of concerned, sleepy, and yebin just feels really, really, really guilty.

"i'm sorry," she adds. and she can hear nayoung coming down the hallway. there's an echo. she's probably on the phone with a manager. 

minkyung shakes her head. "for what?"

yebin is selfish. leans back against minkyung first.

"i don't know," she says. that's the lie.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

hospitals are the worst. yebin hates them. there was this one time that she took a spill out of a tree and, you know, _bam_. look, she was eight and these things just happened. since then though, she is all set. hospitals. hospital smells. all things.

"three stitches though," nayoung says. rolls her eyes. she pats yebin's head. just a little too hard. "you need to basically be wrapped in bubble wrap. for all our sakes."

"i just wanted carrots," yebin mutters.

"no you didn't. minkyung did." and nayoung looks at her with amusement. it's condescending almost. "you sure you don't want her to come in?"

yebin feels her face burn. of course, she does. but she feels guilty too. and guilt leads to acknowledgment. and acknowledgment leads to feelings. it's a ten step process and listen, she nearly cut her finger off. there's only so much she can do.

"she should have stayed home."

nayoung sighs. she shakes her head too. leans in and tucks a strand of her hair back behind her ear. she looks just as tired as she feels. minus the numbness in her finger. she studies the bandage and lets nayoung tuck her head against her shoulder.

"you know," nayoung murmurs. "if you _tell_ her..." she sighs. nayoung flicks her fingers against her nose too. "you should just tell her," she finishes. "instead of torturing yourself. about feelings and carrots and whatever stupid idea you think of next."

"am i that obvious?" yebin is dry.

nayoung laughs. but she doesn't answer either. yebin knows she's missing the point. or is holding the point, but not grabbing onto it. she's got to have this conversation with minkyung. she's not stupid. she could tell herself this nine million times. (duh, she _has_.) but she goes soft when she sees minkyung. forgets that she had something important to say. because every time she wants to do some sort of dramatic gesture. things happen.

she rubs her face with her free hand. listens to nayoung get up when the doctor arrives and lets them know that the paperwork is going to be processed. that she has to be back for a follow up in a few weeks. thank god, there's no comeback yet. and that it won't be awkward dancing or anything crazy that she's sure is always in the works. at least, it feels like it anyway.

nayoung helps her out though. into the waiting room, where minkyung is waiting, eyes alert and wringing her hands. when she spots yebin she stands immediately. trips a little. and yebin chokes.

"one of us at a time!"

minkyung narrows her eyes. "you're one to talk."

and nayoung sort of shoves them together anyway, making promises to return with the manager so they can go home.

"your finger's still attached."

"barely," yebin scoffs. it's sort of sore anyway. in all of this, she really hasn't paid much attention to the offending limb. which is probably terrible. right now, it's only numb. but there are drugs involved. 

"if you're going to cook for me," minkyung murmurs. tugs at her good arm. "why don't you wake me up? or better yet, do it with me. so, like, it's something we do together."

and honestly, maybe it's the whole night in general. maybe it's just that she is tired, like really tired, and had hoped to do the thing with the carrots, shove them into a plastic container with a little note that says 'eat healthily!' or something stupid. but her eyes are watering and minkyung looks so earnest, worried, and everything in between that yebin hates herself for even trying. she is not supposed to worry minkyung like that.

"i -" she croaks. then stops. her throat burns. 

minkyung punches her good arm. "stop it," she says. "just stop." and she pulls yebin into her arms, burying her into her side. "they're just carrots. i like your fingers _attached_ , you know. all ten of them. i realize how gross that sounds or, erm, i don't know! you have pretty fingers -"

so yebin just kisses her.

there. in the middle of the waiting room. where everything starts to fall back and fade out. the low murmur of people around them - doctors, nurses, incoming patients, sirens in the distance and nayoung tugging their manager away saying something like, "seriously, buy me a damn soda!" because nayoung unnie is the best kind of wingman ever.

she kisses minkyung until her lips feel numb. until they move just slightly and ever so slightly _back_ , minkyung makes a soft, soft noise. something that feels like a hum. there's no boom. no bang. but yebin feels herself melt into minkyung, feels minkyung's fingers creep along her spin, crawling all the way up to her shoulder only to rest against the back of her neck, just under her hairline. everything about minkyung feels like a contradiction: soft and sharp points, her teeth biting lightly at yebin's lip, the way she seems to lean back against yebin.

"i like your fingers. so get it together," minkyung mumbles, and yebin feels her laugh bubble in from the back of her throat. minkyung tucks her hair behind her ear again. "got it?"

she's dazed. maybe nods. "got it,” she says.

carrots were never her thing anyway.


End file.
